Unmistakeable
by AutumnsFey
Summary: 'Iemitsu was a dead man walking. He just didn't know it.' A statement that Reborn itched to correct. He had never denied the fact that he hated the idiots incompetence, but this was unacceptable. This mistake was unforgivable. His heart ached for his new student, for a child punished with that as a father, and he swore revenge for her. Who the fuck got his own child's gender wrong?


**A** **n** off-white manila folder sat bared upon the plain plane table, empty but for one innocent sheet of yellowed paper desecrated by an untidy scrawl.

That single unassuming sheet contained the complete compiled information on one Japanese-Italian boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendant of Giotto di Vongola also known as Sawada Ieyasu, the first Vongola Don, Vongola Primo in Italian, aged seventeen as of October 14th last year.

Reborn's lips thinned even more in displeasure the further he read.

Should that boy became Vongola Decimo as he was now, without getting his shit together, than the Famiglia was doomed.

The black fedora dipped maliciously over his glittering black eyes, sharply scanning the page, eyes fleeting irritably over key words.

 _Useless._

 _Worthless._

 _Clumsy._

 _Oblivious._

 _Dumb._

 _Easily afraid._

 _Wimp._

 _Talentless._

 _Loser_

 _Bad grades._

 _No friends._

 _No social grace._

 _No good._

 _Adorable._

 _Sweet._

 _Potentially unwilling._

 _Unfit._

 _Hopeless._

Iemitsu as the only one allowed in contact with his family had written the report himself, and wasn't that a surprise. The fool had a known habit of acting as if paperwork was the bane of his existence – or, as Lal preferred to rant: As the Norse All-father Odin feared the first Wolf Fenrir as his death and chained him down under deathly torture on a lonely hidden stone to prevent Ragnarök from happening, so emulated Iemitsu Odin and treated any paperwork as his personal Fenrir.

Embarrassing.

Just … pathetically embarrassing.

Normally Reborn would think that Vongola's Young Lion was trying to demean his own son in a fruitless attempt to keep him out of the mafia, but knowing that man and the way he couldn't stop gushing over his adorable little 'Tuna-fishy', Reborn dreaded to be faced with certainly even more hopeless reality. It was doubtful that Iemitsu hadn't worded it nicely, keeping silent over the less redeemable qualities his brat beyond doubt possessed in spade.

The boy was closely related to Iemitsu. Which actually explained everything.

What an undesirable candidate.

But Reborn had already worked with less. And he could and would whip that pathetic bratty boy in form just as he had done with the wimpy Chiavarone heir.

He was Reborn …

… and Reborn never failed.

He would accomplish his mission.

Successfully.

 **R** **eborn** hadn't expected much, not after reading that report. Oh, he had taken into account Iemitsu's tendency to spurt over the top nonsense and banalize everything. But he had thought that at least the statistically unmovable facts would be reported correctly. It was certainly not too much to ask.

So … how the fuck could that moron make such a mistake?

How could such a mistake even be made?

Grades, friends, personality, that were excusable mistake to make. They were derived from subjective observations, always tainted by perceptions of those interpreting them, but this, this really took the cake.

Gender.

The oaf had forgotten his only child's gender.

That went beyond pathetic.

He stared at the sight before him and felt like a fool. His voice refused to work, and he could only blink as the vision gracing him leaned down, showing off a perfect porcelain-skinned ample bosom and cooed at him. Thin sinuous arms wound around him and he was lifted up, pressed snugly against the soft inviting mounds. A hot blush rose to his cheeks as he stared up into the most enchanting sunset-coloured eyes he had ever seen, big and caught between impossibly long black lashes.

Unmistakable Iemitsu's blood.

Unmistakable female.

" Oh, you are such a cute child", a lilting sweet voice cooed.

Reborn blinked again. And smiled.

His insides were boiling furiously

Iemitsu was a dead man.

A dead man.

Pulling himself together, he looked straight into the young woman's unique eyes and introduced himself properly.

This was a lady, and he would treat her a such.

" Ciao, I'm Reborn, your home tutor. Your father called me in."

A questioning expression came over her gentle features and her mouth formed a surprised sound.

" Tou-san did? Oh, that's really sweet of him, but my grades are actually quite good", the young woman promised him seriously, a bashful blush creeping upon her pale cheeks. " I worked really hard on them, and I won't start slacking now. I'm really sorry that you had all that trouble for nothing."

He wouldn't exactly say for nothing. Seeing the irrefutable proof of Iemitsu's latest incompetence was enjoyable enough.

" Would you like to call someone so they can get you?"

Reborn sighed. That girl was just too nice for words.

The Mafia would eat her alive.

" I arrived with the plane from Italy."

She bit her lip and asked softly: " Do you have a place to stay for a few days?"

Reborn shook his head.

" I'm contracted to tutor you against board and lodging."

She looked even more worried and seemed to contemplate his words for a moment, before coming to a solution and smiling again, if a little brittle.

" Ah. Is it okay if you sleep in my room tonight? We won't have the guest room ready so fast, it's just so seldom used", she apologized. " I'm really sorry, but it seems that we missed Tou-san's call announcing your arrival. I promise that Kaa-san will phone Tou-san later, to clear everything up. Would that be acceptable?"

Really, not only did that imbecilic oaf get her gender wrong, but he also misjudged her personality so tremendously?

When the hell had he seen her last? Because a body like that did not grow over night, and a personality did not change like this out of nowhere. He had an idiot to kill when he returned to Italy. Brutally.

But he had to give it to her, nice how she saved her father, when both of them knew that neither wife nor daughter 'missed' any phone call from Iemitsu, simply because he hadn't called to inform them of Reborn's pending stay in their home, just assuming that they would unquestioningly bow down to his decisions. Well, Reborn saw something different. He saw a blooming young woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and how she could use her own inherent gentleness and diplomatic skills to manipulate others into agreeing to her wishes without even knowing that they had been played, believing the decisions to have been their own.

He had pegged her as a typical civilian, but that lovely save for her deadbeat father showed just a flicker of something else, something that made him take notice and lit his instincts up.

What a dangerous child.

" Bene, Grazie."

He was gifted with a blinding smile.

" You're very welcome!", she trilled. " Would you like something to drink and eat?"

How interesting … either she knew intuitively what he meant, which was very possible considering their conversation, or she knew Italian. No matter what, he definitely approved of her manners.

Not many young people still knew how to be polite today.

" Si. An espresso, dark. And whatever you have here to eat would be appreciated", Reborn told her with a small smirk.

She returned a smile and carried him into the kitchen.

The kitchen, like the rest of the house from what he had been able to see until now, was well cared for, relatively modest and spotlessly clean. Despite being able to compete for the title of perfect middle class house, it still had a supremely homely feeling to it and he could just imagine two beautiful women cooking in it together, laughing and emitting welcome and warmth.

Iemitsu really didn't know what he missed out on.

" Just a moment then, please", his promising prospective student said and sat him down on one of the very comfortable kitchen chairs. " Just sit down and relax, the flight must have been harrowing, it's quiet the long one, yes?"

It was quite a bit strange to the cursed hitman to hear someone inquire so honestly interested after not only his opinion but well-being. No one in his circles was interested in such banal things. Indeed, he was more used to getting to the root of a problem as soon as possible, ignoring pleasantries and simply eliminating his frightened prey. But this was not a congregation of hard and weathered Mafiosi that sometimes nearly pissed themselves when the World's Greatest Hitman got moody, this was a young beautiful civilian woman who just wanted to make small talk with her unexpected visitor, and he would not be rude.

A gentleman was never rude to a lady.

" Nearly thirty hours", he confirmed.

Large sunset-coloured eyes blinked momentarily surprised before their owner started fussing worriedly about him.

How amusing.

" Oh my, are you okay? Do you want to lie down? You must be completely crashed out!", she exclaimed upset on his behalf.

" I'm good enough, but thank you", he assured, not intending to pass up this opportunity of getting to know his new charge better without any interruptions from third parties.

Biting her lip uncertainly, she nodded and continued working.

She puttered around the kitchen very skilfully and Reborn watched bemused how she seemed to twirl and flitter from counter to cabinet to stove and table only to go back again. What he saw was sheer talent, joyful experience and a level of comfort that only something one truly enjoyed could bring. In just a few minutes the bitter aroma of freshly brewed espresso saturated the air and he sighed blissfully as she set the elegant yellow coffee cup before him.

Ah … espresso …

He took a sip and let the taste explode on his tongue.

Italian espresso, very good quality and just the right amount of roasted coffee beans used. Perfectly made.

… he would kill Iemitsu if the idiot didn't persuade his woman to let Reborn stay; for the espresso alone. And the very nice view.

" That is a very well done espresso", Reborn praised her surprised and pleased.

" Thank you", she smiled gently, a delicate blush dusting those pale cheeks with rosy colour. She seemed very prone to blushing. " A good friend of mine likes to drink strong coffee when he has an inventing-all-nighter. I've had to learn how to do it right if I didn't want to be eaten alive by his supreme crankiness."

" Interesting friend", he commented amused.

" That he is", she agreed, giggling.

A plate of rice balls wrapped with alga and rolled in sesame was placed before him. Curiously, Reborn helped himself to one and cautiously took a bit. The pleasant taste of tuna was easily recognizable and he appreciated how the mild rice harmonised with the saline alga.

" Delicious", he praised her while she sat down opposite to him.

She giggled and nibbled a bit on her own rice ball.

" Those are Onigiri filled with tuna, decorated with black sesame and held together with a band of Nori-Alga. I like to make them for school, they are very filling and healthy", she commented.

Reborn could understand that; she had made them in little to no time, they tasted very good and were made from ingredients usually to hand in a Japanese home.

" You are quite good in the kitchen."

His remark earned him another delicate blush, and he silently congratulated himself.

" Kaa-san taught me very early, and I love to help her in the kitchen. Ever since I stepped up my study schedule, it's the only real bonding-time we have for just the two of us."

And there he had the entrance he needed to get more information about her academic records.

" Yes, that brings me to a question. Why and when did you decide to take school seriously? Your father seems to have no idea about it", Reborn said precariously.

The girl looked down at her hands and sighed softly.

Interesting reaction. He had expected happiness and pride in her achievement, she did seem proud of her dedication earlier, even to some extent honest indignation at his dig at her former failings.

Maybe it was the source of her commitment that seemed to weigh on her?

When she looked up again, Reborn was not exactly surprised but certainly displeased to see the slivers of pain and exhaustion hidden in her face. It was an old pain, one that spoke of disappointment and forlornness.

" Tou-san … can sometimes be a bit behind the times. I mean, I love him, but … he's not very interested in me, you know? I think I disappointed him, and … I can't really be angry at him. It is my fault that he is so distant", she explained in a soft whisper, the hurt palpable in her voice.

Reborn involuntarily clenched his tiny fist.

She only gave him a sad self-deprecating look and gently loosened his fist before he had even noticed what she intended to do.

" But to answer your question: I have a very good friend, Nagi, who is the reason for why I try my best. A year ago she was in a really bad car accident and was horribly injured, the doctors said that without an organ donor they can't do anything for her and … and I can't stand to see her so hurt. So many of her organs have shut down, and we don't even know if she will live, but I pray for it, every day. It was her accident that made me think and decide that I was a terribly complacent and pampered little thing. I was spoiled beyond belief by a mother who loved and accepted my academic failings because she clung to the one good thing in her life that didn't disappear and a father who was busy enough with his demanding job earning money to support us and allow us a comfortable life. Kami knows, I hated thinking about my own actions and just how naturally I had agreed with everyone when they called me useless, doomed to failure, a waste of space. I stopped trying. I just gave up. Self-realisation isn't really nice, Reborn-san, but it helped me understand who I was then, who I am now and who I want to be. Seeing Nagi fight for her life every day is humbling, and as terrible as it is, it has given me purpose. I want to help people, to cure them of illness and heal their wounds. And to do that, I need to get great grades to get into a good college and study medicine. It is my decision, and I will fight for my right to choose my own future."

Reborn was pleasantly surprised. He had had already deduced that there was a lot more to the girl than even the first impression promised, but this was more and certainly completely different than any scenarios he had entertained. To actually formulate such a goal, and have the mental determination to go through with it, yes, he approved.

She would make a great Donna – if she hadn't chosen a field that contradicted the Famiglia's wishes.

He would have to think carefully over the implications.

" That is a noble goal. Are your grades good enough?", Reborn finally inquired calmly.

" Oh yes, it's sometimes difficult to maintain them, but I'm in the upper half of the spectrum necessary to study medicine. Kaa-san, Nagi-Aneki and Shoichi-kun are sometimes a bit worried because I dedicate so much time to learning but … I'm not a genius. I really need to work to maintain my shῡ grades", she admitted with a shy blush.

Shῡ, huh? Exemplary. Reborn was officially impressed.

" You are quiet serious about your career", he stated instead, seeing no reason in making her even more self-conscious or undermining her achievements.

She played with a honey-golden curl and gave him an uncertain smile.

" … I want to make a difference, no matter how little. And if I can help one child learn to walk again after an accident, or help to make cancer treatment bearable, than that is all I want to do."

Why the hell did he have to get a noble and intelligent student now, after he had just gotten used to the difficult sort through wimpy Dino?

On one hand, he was absolutely elated to be given such a rare prize, on the other hand, however, was the growing doubt in his mind that she would actually take over the family.

Speaking of which ...

" And family?"

Reborn blinked as he was gifted with a radiant smile.

" After I get my doctorate and have worked for a year or two. But yes, a loving husband and at least two children are more than in the cards", she divulged happily, a kind of eager and warmth glow to her unique eyes.

A girl who had already planned out her life. And he, in the name of Vongola, would throw a thrice-damned wrench in those plans.

Fuck, he was the Greatest Hitman in the world, so why the hell did his thought-to-be-dead conscience start acting out of its grave now, as if he was – ashamed?

He was never ashamed, on principal.

And that girl … she would not make him abandon that mentality.

She wouldn't.

" You are a very interesting child."

And she was.

Despite his uneasiness at his awakening conscience, he had to confess that she absolutely fascinated him, and that this little glow in his chest whenever she smiled brightly like the sun at him was a growing well of fondness and grudging respect.

" Mhm. Than we are quite the pair", she returned bemused.

… oh, he would enjoy this.

He would enjoy it so much.

And the look in her eyes promised that she would be right alongside him.

Naive his tiny ass.

" I know you are called Tsuna, but for what is it a nickname?", he inquired honestly curious.

It couldn't really be Tsunayoshi, could it?

He was gifted with a brilliant smile.

" Tsukihime."

 **M** **oon** Princess.

How fitting.

She was breathtaking enough.

 **T** **he** two hours following their initial meeting where spend getting to know each other and indulging in delicious treats and divine espresso. Reborn had rarely spent his valuable time in such enjoyable and carefree company since he had been cursed, and he was not ashamed to admit to being able to get used to it.

Tsuki was a beautiful and intelligent young woman.

She may only be sixteen, but she had a good head on her shoulders, a pure and strong will that just begged to be released in the most breathtaking dying will flames he had ever seen, and the instincts to go with it. He had been completely right in his first assessment that her greatest weapon was her kindness, and he was quite sure that she at least partially was aware of the subtle manipulations her mere presence accomplished.

Interesting didn't cover it.

They both heard the front door opening and the cheery call of 'Tadaima' resounded.

Reborn watched with fondness as the girl's whole face seemed too lit up and a brilliant smile slipped unto her lips.

" Okaeri, Kaa-san!"

A light laughter sounded as footsteps neared the kitchen and then Reborn was graced for the first time with the vision that was Sawada Nana.

Iemitsu was really a freaking lucky fool, and he didn't even appreciate it.

No wonder her daughter was such a beauty, the genes were there even without her paternal Italian heritage. Nana was what most would call a typical Japanese beauty. Slender and of small height, she was all pale creamy skin and large brown eyes. Pink lips and fine features rounded up an oval face. Shoulder-length brown hair was done in a bun at the back of her head held up by two cream-colored hair pins with a few strands framing her pretty face. Her slim body was clad in a rose-coloured form-fitting top and brown knee-length summer skirt with beige low-heeled pumps. She looked like a settled but fresh young mother. If he didn't know her to be nearly thirty-five, he would have pegged her on being just shy of thirty years old.

It was easy to see that her daughter had inherited her pale skin and enthralling eye-shape as well as her fine features which were only enhanced subtly by her Italian roots.

The woman embraced her child, who returned the hug enthusiastically, and settled her eyes questioningly on Reborn. There was kindness and caution, the later very well hidden, in those warm brown eyes.

But every instinct in the Arcobalenos body screamed to him to not underestimate her under any circumstances.

" Kaa-san, this is Reborn-san. Reborn-san, Sawada Nana, my Kaa-san", Tsuki introduced them.

Nana smiled and bowed her head: " Welcome in our home, Reborn-san."

Reborn returned the bow: " Thank you for having me."

Tsuki stood up and prepared a cup of tea for her mother, who had sat down and gave her a thankful look.

" Kaa-san, Tou-san called Reborn-san to tutor me against board and lodging", Tsuki explained softly while handing her mother the cup.

Reborn's hat lowered as he saw the sharp glint entering the soft woman's eyes.

If those two were typical naïve civilians that cowered before a breeze, than he would apologize to the lackey, and that was never gonna happen.

" Did he now?", the mother asked in a carefully even tone, before a razor-sharp smile flittered over gentle features. " How considerate of him."

And if that wasn't said with venom born from years of experiencing neglect from a man who now dared to act like a concerned father, having no clue to what was really going on, than Reborn didn't have any other words to describe it.

Nana took a sip of her tea before gently placing the cup down and standing up. She sent a comforting smile to her daughter, who gave a kiss to her cheek.

" It is very nice to meet you, Reborn-chan. Tsuki, I think I will call your father."

And with that Sawada Nana left the room.

Reborn hadn't missed her white-knuckled grip on the delicate ceramic.

Civilian, huh?

 **N** **ana** returned fuming.

They didn't even need to ask how it went.

Tsuki just snuggled into her mother's side as soon as the woman had set down and wound her slender arms around her mom's middle, nestling her head against the slim shoulder.

Reborn stayed silent.

The conversation in the other room had been loud enough, if one-sided, to tell him everything he needed to know.

Her husband hadn't even deigned to talk with her personally.

 _Iemitsu, you asshole. You didn't take the call from your own wife._

" Reborn-kun, if you want to you can stay. But tutoring only happens if Tsu-chan actually asked for it, yes? She's very serious about her future."

The question mark was completely unnecessary. Reborn was not foolish enough to come between a mother and her child, and especially not between two so masterfully competent manipulators. Besides, he approved of the child's goal and her work ethic. He would need to adjust his own schedule and go over Nono's instructions with a fine comb to work something out that pleased all parties.

He denied failure.

" Thank you, Sawada-san. I promise", Reborn nodded.

" Oh, stop with Sawada-san, Reborn-kun. Call me mama!", she smiled brightly at him.

Admiring the onehundred-and-eighty the woman's disposition from razor-sharp to kindly maternal just did, Reborn hoped that his student would be just as capable when she matured. From what he had been able to see until now, she was on a very good way.

" As you wish, mama", he conceded.

The smile that earned him was all teeth hidden behind obliviousness.

" What a good boy."

What a scary scary woman.

 **T** **he** following three days, Reborn took the time to contemplate his possible approaches and their feasibility of success. There were a few facts he couldn't change, and he needed to work within their parameters.

Fact. Tsuki could not escape the Mafia. She could not escape Vongola. She was Primo's great-great-great-granddaughter, and her blood made her the last legitimate and eligible Vongola heiress.

Fact. The child was everything he wanted in a Donna, kind and compassionate with a good head on her shoulders, a silver tongue when it suited her, naturally manipulative without even knowing it, ambitious and beautiful with power just waiting to be unleashed and so much potential he had to stop himself from gapping.

Fact. Once awakened, Tsuki would be a force of nature. Her sky attraction was already of the charts and he was nearly giddy with anticipation of unleashing her flame, the purity he felt by just being near her already addictive.

Fact. If Sawada Nana was any indication, and he knew she was, then her daughter would grow up to be terrifying.

Fact. Mother and Daughter defended the absentee father and husband, but neither held too much love or respect for Iemitsu.

Fact. Neither Nono nor Iemitsu would let her go on as a civilian.

Fact. Xanxus was, for some reason or another, not only a rebelling little brat but also unable to inherit Vongola. Evidence points to him being of Vongola blood, but neither Nono's biological son nor a near enough blood relation to be accepted by the rings.

Fact. Despite Tsuki's wishes, she would become a part of the Mafia world.

Fact. Tsuki, from what he had been able to observe, was just stubborn and determined enough to actually destroy Vongola if they stood in the way of her goal.

… Scary little woman.

Countless possible plans were created and reworked within the span of those days, adjusted and corrected until they were ironclad.

In the end, he discarded all but one.

It brewed down to a simple conclusion.

He did like working for Nono.

He just adored Tsuki that little bit more.

 **R** **eborn** did not deny being a sadist.

He relished in it.

Reborn also did not deny being wrapped around Tsuki's little finger.

Greatest Hitman or not, he bore no shame in admitting it.

So really, Vongola should have seen it coming when they let the fuck-up do the preliminary work.

He denied being held accountable.

He only did his job.

 **S** **itting** around a rectangular table in an elegant spacious meeting room was the upper echelon of Vongola. At the head of the table sat Timoteo di Vongola, the ninth Don of the illustrious Vongola Famiglia, in Italy simply known as Nono. To his right sat the Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, one of Nono's oldest guardians and friends. Next to him sat the Lightning Guardian Ganauche III. On Nono's left had the Cloud Guardian Visconti taken his place, silent and stoic. He was followed by Bouche Croquant, the Mist Guardian. Next to the Mist Guardian was an empty chair that belonged to the Sun Guardian just entering the room. The man in question, Brown Nie Junior, came forward to Nono and handed him a disc, before taking his place next to Bouche.

Also present were Iemitsu Sawada, as Head of the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, short CEDEF, Vongola's external advisor, and his direct subordinates Turmeric, Oregano and the failed Rain Arcobaleno Lal Mirch as well as Iemitsu's successor-in-training Basil.

Beside Basil was Superbi Suqalo, the Sword Emperor and acting Head of the Varia, the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad, as well as Lussuria, the Varia's Sun Guardian and Squalo's second in command, and Mammon, the Varia's Mist Guardian.

They were seated so that the wand screen opposite of Nono's place was free for all to view.

Nono inserted the disc Brown Nie had handed him into the laptop besides him and waited until the file burned unto it was ready for viewing before he addressed the gathered Family Members.

" It is good to see you all so energized", he greeted pleasantly and waited until everyone had finished returning the sentiments.

" Now to the reason I called you here. As most of you know, Reborn had been sent to Japan to train Iemitsu son into taking over as my heir. This morning, he sent us a video file and a list of people he insisted being there when we played it, people which are assembled around this table. It is an update about the situation in Japan and Reborn's assessment. Does anyone have questions before we start?"

" Voi! Iemitsu's son is the new heir? How does he qualify?", Squalo demanded.

Iemitsu send a sharp glare at the Varia Head before he responded through gritted teeth: " I'm a direct descendant of Primo after he disappeared to Japan. As CEDEF boss I'm eligible for succession as Vongola's Don, but my son is … fair game."

It was only to obvious to everyone that the moment had more than just a few reservation over this decision – if for the fact that he wanted to protect his son or questioned his suitability was not discernible.

" That sounds right", Mammon commended nonchalantly and Squalo sunk back into his chair, arms crossed.

" Anyone else?", Nono questioned and received negative head shakes. " Then let's start."

He clicked of 'On'.

 **T** **he** Screen flickered for a moment, before becoming black. Silence greeted them.

Suddenly, a dim light was lit and Reborn became visible. He was, as always, wearing his immaculate black suit, the black fedora hat with orange rim and the Yellow Pacifier marking him as the Sun Arcobaleno.

No one missed the dangerous glint in those black beetle eyes.

" _Ciao, Nono. And everyone else I don't care to name_ ", came the high-pitched gleeful voice of Reborn.

Dangerous.

A gleeful Reborn was an unpredictable Reborn. And that spelt nothing but anger for everyone he had set his sight on – which seemed to encompass some if not all persons present in the room as per his instructions.

Nono had a really bad feeling about this. His intuition screamed at him to beg, capitulate and duck out of the line of fire. What could have happened? He had read Iemitsu's report, and it was brutally honest. If his advisor had left out even more faults and as such enlisted him to contract Reborn for a Sisyphus task, than he would do with the man the same he had done with his own unruly sons and read him the riot act before grovelling for Reborn's forgiveness and begging him to try nevertheless.

Tsunayoshi was the only heir left.

The boy had to succeed him.

He had to.

Reborn's gleeful expression took on a more sadistic and as such familiar taint.

" _Let me ask a question: Are you all truly as idiotic as I'm now led to believe, or did you just blindly trust Iemitsu? Because honestly, how that man can even remotely function is beyond me_."

Said man in question spluttered indignantly.

" _Nono, you can forget about getting the Decimo you wanted._ "

Everyone present lost any mirth they had at Iemitsu's costs and Nono sat up straighter, focus even sharper.

" _And it's all Iemitsu's fault."_

Heads turned to look at the red-faced blond CEDEF Boss.

Reborn continued undeterred. His words had a bite to them that was previously known, but the ferocity of his smirk was not. Nono saw out of the corner of his eyes how Mammon, as Arcobaleno Mist Guardian, stilled at the tone in Reborn's voice, obviously familiar with it. And it wasn't a positive sign if the cautious attention given was anything to go by.

" _I arrived here, expecting a useless wimp in need of getting training from hell, and what did I get? A dedicated, compassionate, intelligent, loyal and kindly manipulative child that has no intention of ever doing anything to harm anyone else – a difficult concept for a Mafia Boss to follow. But I know that you could never get that one to actually ensure a death order."_

And didn't the Hitman sound smug about that. What the hell was going on in Japan?

" _Iemitsu, you have proven to be even more foolish and naïve than I thought."_

Only the tiny but strong hand of Lal Mirch kept the insulted man in his sit, but the colour creeping up his face was anything but complimentary or healthy.

It was no secret that Reborn considered Iemitsu as a waste of space and a fool of prophetic proportions. He had made enough digs to let his displeasure be known, especially after the man's announcement as CEDEF Head. But the Arcobaleno had never been this decisive or abrasive in his comments, so whatever happened in Japan must have really grated on his nerves.

Either the child was so much of a disappointment that even the Arcobaleno was already at the limit of his patience or Iemitsu had made a plunder that was not only annoying to the tutor but also harmful to Vongola and maybe even his new student, depending on how much he cared for the boy.

Nono actually hoped for the later to be the case, because he could handle a moment of incompetence a lot better than a hopeless heir.

The Fedora lowered deeper into the deceptive childish face and everyone saw how those lips curled up in derision.

" _I met your child, and your assessment went into the bin."_

A moment of silence and everyone jumped up into an uproar. Nono's guardians and the Varia were demanding to know exactly how Iemitsu had described his son while the CEDEF members were filled with indignation and Iemitsu looked seconds away from putting his fist through Reborn's face and subsequently the screen it was projected on.

Clearing his throat loudly didn't amount to much, so he flared his flames in warning. And what do you know, that worked like a charm. Once tempers had been somewhat leashed Nono continued the file he had paused once the yelling started.

" _But why do I even waste my breath?_ ", Reborn asked rhetorically and sardonically, a cruel smirk plastered on his lips. " _I thought you would like to see your 'child' with your own eyes_."

Nono's intuition screamed warningly at the infliction he detected on the word child.

Reborn tipped his fedora sinisterly.

" _And Iemitsu – weep. Weep bloody tears. You deserve. So. Much. More._ "

And with those ominous words Reborn disappeared as the location seemed to change. The forming picture deciphered was of a medium-sized tidy room, obvious Japanese in Style and shaded in darkness. It seemed to be either late evening or early in the night.

A door creaked open and light flooded the shadowed room. In the door frame stood a breathtakingly beautiful young woman.

A vision.

Pale porcelain skin glowed in the light from behind, settling a ghostly pale sheen over luminous flesh. Petite in height she was pleasantly gifted with perfect curves among a slender, nearly willowy body. Long honey-golden curls cascaded in sophisticated perfect waves down her slim back, surrounding her in a golden sheen and caressing softly sinfully rounded hips. The fine-featured Japanese-accented face was settled in a serene smile, perfectly bowed rosy-red lips lush and inviting. Elegantly set cheek bones complimented the delicate button-up nose and thin shapely eyebrows. Dominating in enthralling beauty her gorgeous face was a set of utterly unique sunset-coloured eyes, impossibly big and captured by thick long black eye-lashes.

Stepping further into the room she let the silky black bathrobe covering her lovely form fall, exposing even more delectable flesh only shrouded in modesty by a set of dark-red lacy lingerie.

Nono nearly moaned in despair.

He felt like a dirty old man watching this! Every instinct, especially those that he had developed as a father expecting grandchildren, screamed at him to shut off the video, that it was morally wrong, but he knew that Reborn also wasn't into anything like this and wouldn't have send it if it hadn't some significance to the mystery his chosen heir seemed to pose.

The young woman settled down on the foot of the bed and slipped into dark-red velvet low-heeled slippers, making her slim perfectly shaped legs even longer. The dark-red babydoll dress cupped her ample bosom snuggly and flared out beneath them in a sea of light thrice-layered chiffon that laid teasingly at the middle of her thigh. She wasn't dressed indecently, just very … lovely.

A naturally gorgeous young woman.

Suddenly those breathtaking eyes were settled onto them, or more correctly, on the one holding the camera, and a lovely lilting voice sounded: " _Reborn?_ "

The picture darkened again and Nono took a deep breath.

What was that?

" _And this_ ", came Reborn's voice through the speakers like the devil that was called. " _Was Sawada Tsukihime, or more precisely … Iemitsu-Baka's daughter. The Vongola Decima."_

For one beat nobody breathed, but then all hell brook out.

" Merda!"

Visconti cursed.

" Holy Mother Maria ...", came Lal Mirch's desperate plea.

This explained Reborn's barely concealed fury and open animosity against Iemitsu.

This explained it really well.

Nono let the others curse and screech, completely floored himself. He sunk back into his chair, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. What a disaster. He would have preferred an incompetent heir to an unexpected heiress, no matter how intelligent or gorgeous.

It wasn't him being sexist, his own mother had been the Eighth Donna of the Vongola Famiglia, but exactly this experience made him despair for his heiress. The Mafia World wasn't nice or accommodating to the most dangerous and ruthless of man, but woman had it even harder and were discriminated against wherever the possibility created itself. He had seen the derision and doubt and denunciation his mother had experienced, despite being of Vongola blood, and now … now he had sentenced a young civilian girl to the same life?

Self-disgust swirled in his gut.

She would be eaten alive.

What could he do? How could he save her? How could he repent for this kind of sin?

He pressed play again.

" _Nono, you won't get her to go into crime. Especially if she has even an inkling that her orders are merely peripherally causing harm to anyone. My advice? Make her Decima and marry her off to Xanxus, he can lead Vongola while she pursues her dream to become a paediatrician and both are happy. She won't have anything against it, from what I can tell she wants the opposite of what her father is in a husband, someone to rely on and have a family with, your brat meets that criteria. And their children will have pure Vongola blood, making Xanxus legitimate._ "

A hot-burning knot seemed to loosen inside him. That … that was brilliant. Simple and brilliant.

It would save the child from the darkest parts of the Mafia and give her at least somewhat the life she wanted while it also legitimized Xanxus and gave his beloved youngest what he so deeply desired.

Count on Reborn to get the perfect solution.

All they needed now was to get Xanxus out of the ice and back in form and then invite Tsukihime-chan to Italy so she could met her future husband. If there was one thing he knew, and if Reborn's information was true, something he didn't doubt for a second, than Xanxus would be the ideal spouse for their little Donna. He was aggressive, possessive and placed family above everything else. It didn't hurt that his little boy was devastatingly handsome. Likewise, Xanxus may have problems with her being a civilian, but she was gorgeous, intelligent, family oriented and loyal. They would be a good match.

And … grandbabies.

He wanted.

Grandbabies.

So worth every headache coming his way.

Turning to his companions who were still loudly arguing and playing the blame game he focused on his suspiciously silent External Advisor.

" Iemitsu ..." he started only to pause.

The man wasn't coherent. Whispers of " Tuna-fishy ..." escaping him in shock.

The pasty white of his skin wasn't particularly reassuring, but honestly, after this kind of mess, Nono was all out of fucks to give his Outside Advisor.

Instead, he turned to his guardians, who had calmed themselves for the most part and met their eyes with purpose.

He was a man on a mission to grandfatherhood … and, naturally, the securing of his Famiglia.

Can't forget the succession line.

Really.

… Grandbabies were waiting to be conceived ...

" My friends … I think it is time to unfreeze Xanxus."

 **S** **tubborn** ruby-red eyes were fixed on the dimming screen before them. Their owner ignored the tumult his guardians created around him, from threats to mind-numbing screeching and blood-curling declarations of wanting to meet the pretty lady.

Trash …

Slowly, they focused on the old scheming man sitting across from him.

" Old man ..."

His father held up a hand and settled his face in a stern mask that didn't fool his adopted soon for one second. The man may have been old, and Xanxus held a grudge like no tomorrow against the bastard, but he also knew him well enough to detect the excited anticipation.

The man was already planning far far ahead.

" You will marry her, Xanxus."

His guardians halted for a moment before their tempers exploded in an even louder cacophony of undignified screaming.

… he should have known. The old fucker had always been particular to marrying his sons of.

Bastard wanted only one thing.

Grandbabies.

" Ts."

Nobody noticed that Xanxus actually didn't complain.

His appreciating smirk carefully hidden.

 **R** **eborn** grinned from his place on Nono's shoulder as Sawada Tsukihime, eighteen as of one week ago, met Xanxus di Vongola for the first time.

She didn't cover.

He didn't curse.

Sharp ruby eyes met kind sunset-coloured eyes head on and neither spoke a word. Slowly, very slowly a gentle smile started to spread over Tsuki's rose-painted lips as those unique eyes lightened up in the glow of her often internalized dying will flame. Xanxus responded in kind, his eyes glowing with power and wrath as a smirk took over his lips, missing, Reborn noted, the normally cruel edge.

She reached out and he shook her dainty pale hand, nearly swallowing it.

It only seemed to delight her, eliciting a delicate rosy blush.

" Buongiorno, my name is Sawada Tsukihime", she introduced herself in that lilting soft voice Reborn had heard first upon meeting her.

" Xanxus Vongola."

The blush only intensified upon hearing the deep growling voice.

Reborn smirked and dipped his head lower. He had been spot on. The Vongola heiress had a preference for rough dominating man that just screamed dangerous Alpha Male; me big caveman, you damsel in distress. And she seemed to really really like it if the sparkle in her eyes was anything to go by.

They still were holding hands.

The eyes of Nono, his guardians, the CEDEF, Varia members and over a dozen Vongola servants were fixated on them.

" Will you allow me to go to college and practice medicine?", she asked directly, a sharpness entering her eyes that made Reborn grin proudly.

Xanxus raised a surprised eyebrow but nodded curtly.

" You won't say anything against me leading the family?", he demanded aggressively.

She smiled fondly and recuperated his nod elegantly.

… he should have seen it coming.

Maybe he should change his profession from Greatest Hitman to Greatest Matchmaker in the world? … nah, he liked terrorizing his enemies and allies alike way too much. Besides, having both of them as student, like he and Nono had worked out, would be a lot more entertaining and he wanted to be there when the Mafia World realized just how fucked they really were.

Even now, all he saw were two predators agreeing to an alliance that would shake the foundation of the world.

" Do you want a family?", she inquired softly, with just enough vulnerability injected to make her seem harmless.

Xanxus didn't seem to buy it for a second and she seemed to know that, a silent conversation happening with just one moment of unmasked eye contact.

A dangerous smirk edged the Varia leader's lips.

Tsuki just continued smiling angelically, an appreciative glint in her eyes.

" Yes. Two children at least", came the undisguised answer.

They stared at each other before a soft giggle escaped her rose-painted lips and she stepped closer, Xanxus smirking as he watched her knee-length red velvet dress caressing those porcelain-skinned thighs teasingly.

" I think I will like you", came her gentle proclamation.

Shock swamped their observers.

" I have no complains", was his arrogant return.

Iemitsu fainted terrified. Nono shivered in anticipation. Reborn smirked smugly.

A truly unholy union.

 **T** **here** was only one lone thought entering the mind of everyone present as the bloodthirsty grinning Xanxus di Vongola kissed the fair Lady Tsukihime Sawada's dainty hand and she gifted him with a dangerously sweet smile.

" Scary ..."

What a match made in hell.

~ The End ~


End file.
